howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist in the movie, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and is the self-proclaimed "Dragon God", as well as the tyrannical leader of his army. He tries to conquer the world with his enormous army of both humans and Dragons. He is feared by all and will destroy those who get in his way. He is also willing to betray his allies and humiliate them, as he did to Eret. Description Drago is described as a crazed maniac with a human and Dragon army that he plans to use to take over Berk, and then the world. Stoick and Valka are supposed to know about Drago. Drago's vast financial power and authority came from keeping the fear of dragons in people and forcing them to join his army. He is steadily gaining control over the world by reinforcing the belief that he alone can control the Dragons, so he alone can control people as well. He wants to collect the world's Dragons to keep the threat alive and close. He can control those who follow him and get rid of those who won't. The Dragon riders make Dragons not feared and therefore not a threat. Drago wants to make Dragons feared and thinks of Dragon riders as a threat. At first he thought Valka was the only one but he learns that there is an entire island full of Dragon riders on Berk. Valka and Stoick sees him as a threat to both humans and Dragons. Personality He is referred to by Stoick as a madman without conscience or mercy, who is a tyrannical leader of his Dragon/human army. He is a ruthless, sadistic, callous, megalomaniacal, fearless, and power hungry tyrant who seeks to enslave both Dragons and humans and take over the world. He is also quite abusive, as he has beaten and berated his Bewilderbeast and given his pawn, Eret, a symbolic scar for not bringing enough Dragons to him. Whereas Hiccup and the others relationship with their Dragons is one of deep trust and friendship, Drago's relationship with his dragons is one of control, abuse and domination. Having raised his Bewilderbeast from a hatchling he discovered in one of his earliest conquests, Drago subjected it to loveless, miserable life, frequently abusing and possibly torturing it to punish any perceived weakness. Presumably he mentally and physically broke the creature early on, turning what should have been a peaceful beast into a murderous, savage war machine, made to kill. He also never gives it any positive acknowledgement, only verbally berating it for doing something wrong or giving it commands. Interestingly, he has never been shown directly murdering others with his bare hands, but relies on his control of the dragons to do it for him, such as when he had his Bewilderbeast take control of Toothless to make him kill Hiccup and using armored dragons to burn down a hall filled with Viking chiefs after he had left the building in question. He intimidates the Dragons into obedience and controls them by swinging his bull hook above his head and roaring like an animal in a frightening display of power. This is first demonstrated when he uses it to scare Hookfang into submission, then places his foot on his snout, rather than his hand like Hiccup originally did, emphasizing that Drago's relationship with Dragons is one of master and slave, rathen than trust and equality. Paradoxically, his greatest strength was also his greatest weakness; while his ruthless insanity made it impossible for Hiccup to reason with him as he had originally set out to do, allowing Drago to outmaneuver and take control of Berk's Dragons once Hiccup and the Dragon riders unwittingly told Drago of their existence, it also rendered him incapable of understanding Hiccup's bond with Toothless, which allowed Hiccup to regain "control" of his Dragon. Abilities and Skills Strength and Fighting Skills: Drago is a formidabel opponent to both human and Dragon, with the scars as prove. He almost maneged in killing Stoick the Vast and Valka, the former of the two being a veteran warrior. He's weapon of choice he seems to be a powerfull Bullhook, which he used in his fight with Stoick. The many scars on his face also suggest he fought in many battles. He also maneged to take down Toothless when said Night Fury was controlled by his Bewilderbeast. Controlling Dragons: Unlike Hiccup,Valka and the rest of the dragon riders, Drago doesn't train or forms bonds with the Dragons under his commands. Instead, he enslaves them with brute force and intimidation into submitting too him, as he demonstrated on Hookfang. He also maneged to 'train' a Bewilderbeast when he found as an egg! and tortured it into becoming a mindless, savage and merciless machine of war. Relationships The Haddock Family The Haddock family poses the gravest threat to Drago's conquest, and he consequently singles them out for destruction before presumably moving on to conquer the known world. Ironically, the only one he ends up killing is the one whom he had not specifically labelled as one of his targets for he didn't knew he had survived - Stoick the Vast, while being defeated by the youngest Haddock who served as his perfect foil in practically every way, especially when came to Dragons - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III After hearing about him from Astrid, Drago seems to acknowledge Hiccup as a rival of sorts, realizing that another Dragon-tamer could endanger his monopoly over the Dragons. A parallel of sorts to Hiccup, given his own mastery over legions of Dragons, Drago is a good contrast to him as well, using abuse and force to dominate the will of his Dragons as opposed to befriending them. When the two finally face off at the Dragon Den, Drago, identifying Hiccup upon seeing him ride his Night Fury, Toothless, seems amused that his reputed nemesis was little more than a boy, seemingly dismissing the threat that Hiccup posed. While Hiccup still believed that Drago could be reasoned with, he proves otherwise, stating that strength of will was true power and the only way to control Dragons -- an ideal he demonstrates by commanding his Bewilderbeast to take control of Toothless, and using him to kill Hiccup. Though this fails due to Stoick's intervention, it succeeds in shaking Hiccup's resolve. Drago then takes Toothless as his mount to further demoralize Hiccup. During Drago's invasion of Berk, Hiccup continues to surprise him when he and his companions show up on the backs of baby Dragons, which the Bewilderbeast could not control, then again when Hiccup's bond with Toothless frees him from the Bewilderbeast's command. The tables are turned on the infuriated Drago when Hiccup's ingenuity and Toothless' own willpower rise up against the great and terrible Bewilderbeast, shaming both tyrants and releasing the Dragons from their control for good. Valka Just as Valka despises Drago for his cruel and abusive treatment of Dragons, Drago views Valka as his greatest threat prior to finding out about her son, Hiccup, as she was one of the view to stand in his way of complete domination over both man and Dragon kind with her safe haven of Dragons. While he sees her as an obstacle, he also seems extremely confident that his Dragon army and Bewilderbeast tyrant would be able to overpower Valka's own Dragon legion -- many of which were refugees and rescuers, not fighters. His confidence proves to be well-founded when his Bewildebeast defeats Valka's white king, and he quickly overpowers Valka in battle, her death only being prevented by the intervention of her husband. Stoick the Vast Stoick and the other Viking clan leaders turned down Drago when he came to them with his offer of leadership, laughing him away when he demanded that they bow down to him in exchange for safety from the then-threat of Dragons. Seemingly having anticipated this, Drago had several battle-Dragons under his control waiting outside, who then proceeded to burn the longhouse to the ground as Drago escaped. Only Stoick survived the encounter, and he sees Drago as a grave threat. During their eventual showdown at the white Bewilderbeast's island, Stoick appears to have the upper hand due to his superior fighting prowess and Drago's disadvantage of his missing arm, and had Stoick not left the fight to come to Valka's rescue, it is likely that he would have defeated the madman then and there. Stoick then intervenes when Drago attempts to kill Hiccup by controlling Toothless, taking the death blow intended for his son. Drago barely even acknowledges Stoick's death when he realizes Hiccup was not the one killed, merely smiling and not even turning to look, suggesting both his sense of superiority over the other man as well as a possible realization that the death of Hiccup's father is equally damaging. Eret, Son of Eret Eret served Drago out of fear, before joining the Dragon riders. He gave Eret a symbolic scar for not bringing him enough Dragons. Even when he did, he tried to have Eret executed. Drago's Bewilderbeast Drago found the Bewilderbeast as a hatchling during one of his earliest conquests. Drago recognized this as his way to control ALL dragons, whether they like it or not. Drago beat it and even starved it so it was nothing but a huge war machine. He used the Bewilderbeast to kill Valka's Bewilderbeast and then used it to use Toothless to kill Stoick the Vast. In the final invasion, when Toothless challenges the Alpha, Drago loses control and screams "FIGHT!!!" continuously until Toothless blows off its left tusk, and Drago's mechanical arm. Then, it bowed respectively to Toothless, and went back into the ocean with Drago on his back, where, without his other arm, very likely could've drowned. History Going Insane When confronting Hiccup, Drago Bludvist reveals that he was a simple man, but quickly change when his family was attacked and presumably killed by Dragons, even losing his arm in the process and replaces it with a mechanical arm. He briefly lived in fear after witnessing his family being killed by Dragons. Later on, Drago Bludvist eventually became dark, violent and without conscience or mercy and has become a tyrannical leader, and learns how to control Dragons and make them bow down to him. He controls them harshly, proclaiming himself as 'The Dragon God'. With this new power he wishes to conquer the world, crushing anyone who is foolish enough to stand in his way. During his early conquests he finds a Bewilderbeast hatchling and decides to take it with him as a slave and abused it until it grew to full size and used it to gather a huge Dragon army. Drago attempts to visit Berk where a gathering of chiefs occurred in the Great Hall including Stoick, where he quietly tells them that he can bring Berk peace and promises them that the island will finally end its war against dragons. but only if they bow down to him. The chiefs take this a joke and laugh at him, humiliating Drago, but Stoick becomes suspicious and cautious. After Drago warns them and walks off two armored Dragons quickly descend into the hall and burn everything in sight. Stoick is the only one who manages to escape, of which Drago is unaware. Organizing Conquest Years later, Drago is almost finish assembling and preparing his huge army to further his conquest of capturing more Dragons, to where, after his men captured Astrid and her group shortly after arrival on the belief that he had Hiccup, and learns of him and Berk being home to Dragon riders, invade the Dragon Den of Valka and the Bewilderbeast. Drago orders his human and Dragon army, to keep moving towards the mountain. But proves difficult, when the Riders foil their weapons and traps by surprise, and also encountering the Bewilderbeast, which emerges from the Sanctuary. But Drago, seems to be expecting it, and shows off his own enslaved Bewilderbeast that emerges from the sea crushing anything in its path, which Drago doesn't seem to care. Valka tries to stop him, but she gets pinned down and nearly killed by Drago, luckily Stoick rescues her in time and Drago is surprised to see Stoick alive, the two quickly fight each other, but he orders his Bewilderbeast to fend them both off. Finally, Drago meets the so called 'Dragon Master' which is Hiccup. Although Hiccup attempts to reason with Drago, he ignores his statements and, after his Bewilderbeast defeats Valka's Bewilderbeast, orders his Alpha Dragon to kill Hiccup. With the Bewilderbeast now in control of all Dragons, in the area, it takes control of Toothless and uses him to attack Hiccup, Toothless initially unable to resist its control. As Drago watches, Toothless ignites his plasma blast to fire at Hiccup, only for the blast to be intercepted by Stoick, killing him instantly as he pushes Hiccup to safety. Final Invasion of Berk Drago leaves them to their fate, Hiccup unintentionally making Drago's goal easier when he orders Toothless away in a moment of grief and rage at his father's death. Taking Toothless as his mount - most likely for both the practical reason of wanting the power of the last Night Fury and the symbolic reason of it representing his 'victory'- Drago leads his victorious army towards the invasion of Berk. From there he announces to the villagers that their leader has been killed, and the Bewilderbeast freezes the village with its icy blast. However, Hiccup and the other riders manage to return to Berk by riding the baby Scuttleclaws outside of the Bewilderbeast's control, with a mocking Drago allowing Hiccup the chance to talk to Toothless. With Hiccup's compassion and bond with Toothless overriding the Alpha's control, Toothless soon returns to himself, throwing Drago off his back and diving down so that Hiccup can resume his usual role as Toothless's rider. Although Drago tries to regain control by ordering the Alpha to kill them, Toothless is able to charge his plasma to protect himself and Hiccup from the Bewilderbeast's ice blast, subsequently challenging the Alpha for control of the other Dragons. Drago strongly refuses to stand down and surrender and orders the Alpha to fight back. Toothless, with his repeated plasma blasts weakening the Bewilderbeast's control over the other Dragons, they swiftly join Toothless's assault, forcing the Bewilderbeast back and knocking Drago's artificial arm off. The battle concludes when Toothless's final plasma blast breaks the Bewilderbeast's left tusk, forcing it and Drago to retreat to the ocean (It is unknown why Drago's human companions did not rescue him as they weren't revealed to be participating in the invasion of Berk, leaving Drago's fate ambiguous). Appearances * How to Train Your Dragon 2 Quotes *(To the chiefs in the Great Hall) "Let's just see how well you do without me!" *"You belong to me now." *"CUT THEM DOWN!" *"Finish her!" *"I alone control the Dragons!" *"I will bring the entire world down upon you!" *"All Dragons bow to me!" *"Now, we have a fight!" *"The alpha controls them all. *"This, is the great Dragon Master? Son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel." *"We must attack the Dragon rider's nest at once!" *"You surely are hard to get rid of, I'll say that." *(To Valka)"Well then, it's a good thing I've brought a challenger." * "The Dragons are mine now..." *(About his Bewilderbeast and Toothless)"No Dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all." *"FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" *"Witness true strength. Strength of will over others." *"In the face of it, you are nothing." *(To Hiccup after he demanded Drago to end his evil reign of terror) "NEVER!!! COME ON!!" *(final words before Hiccup and Toothless defeat his Bewilderbeast and retreats to the ocean) "FIGHT!!!!!" * "what ever comes keep hitting the mountain" Trivia *He is referred as a madman by Stoick. *Drago seems succeeded to enslave a Bewilderbeast quite effectively, as the beast doesn't mind letting the man on its head. *He also has a mechanical or prosthetic left arm. This is because he lost his arm, presumably when dragons attacked his village when he was young. However, because he wants to seem invincible, he hides it with a cape from his men and his enemies. *The characteristics of him and Valka are being counterparts to each other (though of being negative and positive); both are 'crazed' about dragons (Drago has many followers and back ups, Valka struggling alone), knowing ways to control dragons (in violent and peaceful ways of course), both are able to summon own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. *He has various similar facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast as having dreadlocks, wrinkles, a searching look, broad chin, darker skins than usual Vikings, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it is contrasting with Valka's mask. *According to Gerald Butler in an interview: Drago and Stoick have encountered each other from the past back when Berk was still at war with Dragons. But the two men did not see eye to eye in terms of how they should have fought the dragons, preventing any form of alliance due to Drago's ruthlessness clashing with Stoick's morality. * Drago could have drowned and possibly died after his Bewilderbeast retreated into the ocean, since he would not have been able to swim with his mechanical arm destroyed during the battle. * Drago's method of dominating dragons through yelling is probably inspired by the original book, which is the best way to train a dragon is to yell at it. * Drago can be considered as much a polar opposite to Hiccup as he is to Valka. Hiccup lost a leg to a dragon and his taming method involves building trust and gently touching the dragons' nose with his hand to show friendship, while Drago lost an arm to a dragon and his training method involves inspiring fear and harshly stepping on the dragon's head with his foot to show dominance. * According to an interview, Drago is Slavic, not a Viking. The Artbook also mentioned that Drago isn't a Viking, and has soldiers from all over the world. This may mean Drago's goal of domination isn't just limited too the Barbaric Archipalego. Gallery Original7.jpg|"The dragons are mine now." NRy4gIEbGcE.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-16 at 12.02.09 PM.png|Riding on His bewilderbeast's head tumblr_ms0qp756so1sqingyo1_500.jpg|Drago Concept Art Drago toy.png|Drago toy gggg.png rtu.png|Drago talking to Astrid after capturing her yk-.png rhj.png|Stoick vs. Drago ghj.png|Drago summoning his Bewilderbeast Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast.jpg|Drago and his Bewilderbeast Drago gallery finished.jpg Drago gallery1.jpg Drago Bludvist's defeat.png|Drago's defeat and supposed death Drago.png Drago 2.png XQxC8b9N5AY.jpg download (9).png|Drago revealing his severed arm to Hiccup download.png|Drago mocking Hiccup Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters